1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a control method, an electric apparatus, a control method of an electric apparatus, an electric apparatus system, a control method of an electric apparatus system, and a transmission medium, and, more specifically, to those of a kind in which information to which additional information is added is exchanged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in recording a desired program with a VTR (video tape recorder), it is necessary to input, through a manipulating section of the VTR, a broadcast start time and end time and a broadcast channel number of the intended program by, for instance, referring to a program page of a newspaper, a magazine, or the like.
Further, to store useful information included in an advertisement (commercial) message or the like that is received by a television receiver, it is necessary for a user to make notes on a sheet or the like.
In each of the above cases, the user needs to temporarily memorize necessary information and then make inputs through the manipulating section of the VTR or make notes on a sheet or the like. This causes problems that he may inadvertently inputs erroneous information and that he may forget useful information.